


More Than A Pose

by orphan_account



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash, over 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving beyond cynicism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash-Today's 'Cold Snap' Porn Battle.

It was past midnight and they were a little drunk, Bethany more so, but Liz made a good show of it. There was no need to let Bethany know just how good a head she had, or guess how many lonely nights it resulted from. She slumped back on the couch, swirling the cheap wine in the champagne glass, looking almost like black blood in the dark.

'Oh great, the obligatory bad lesbian scene,' Bethany said. On the TV screen, Emmanuelle was slowly caressing another blonde in a jungle.

'It was your idea to watch softcore. My ex-boyfriend left behind a stack of Stud Tops Twink Bottoms and Bareback Barrack Cumfests.'

'You just made those names up.'

'Swear to God.'

'Maybe I just wanted a little romance.'

'Well, what you get is crap.'

Bethany looked at the flickering screen a little sadly.

'You're supposed to say, “And I suppose Bareback Barrack Cumfest's a piece of fucking high art” or something along that vein.'

'Well, you know what, sometimes it just doesn't seem like enough just to know other people have it bad too, you know? Sometimes you just want there to be a little magic, somewhere, for somebody, without dragging it all down to the gutter.'

'This is not the Bethany Sloane I know. Come on, buck up, cheer up, and mock your fellow sufferers until you feel better.'

Bethany looked at her, long and hard, her angles lovely in the half-light as the the screen sent shadows dancing across her skin. Liz took another sip, feeling an old familiar desperation, so commonplace, nowadays, that it was almost like a friend. Bethany smiled.

'Hey, I didn't mean mock me. What's so funny?'

'Not funny exactly,' said Bethany, taking the glass from Liz and putting it on the coffee table. She leaned in, her left breast soft against Liz's arm.

She paused, her mouth just an inch from Liz's, and looked up at her, her lips twisted in a questioning smile.

'But I'm insane,' said Liz, her breath catching, a sliver of hope blooming in her belly.

'So what?' said Bethany, and oh, Liz loved her voice, those slow dark cadences like every poem she ever adored when she let herself feel. 'So am I.'

Bethany's mouth tasted like the bitter wine, she smelled faintly of pineapple shampoo, and her cheek was warm and soft like petals, like dreams.

The sliver widened into a beam.

'Damn you,' Liz said and pulled Bethany down, falling with her to the bottom of the couch.

Bethany kissed her, soft and sweet, while her hand slid up along Liz's side, up under her top and slowly closing around the swell of her breast. Liz could hear her appreciative intake of breath, and she grabbed Bethany's head, almost angry with desire, and kissed her hard, clashing, painful.

Bethany pushed her down by her shoulders, and continued kissing her, so sweetly Liz could have cried, but she surrendered, let her soft lips slip against hers, gave her tongue gently in answer to Bethany's. When Bethany kissed her neck, she shivered, and when Bethany's hands moved down to her hips, caressing, and then reached for the hem of her skirt, all she whispered was 'Holy fuck.'

'Shh.' Bethany moved down to kiss her thighs, moving up on the inside as the skirt was pushed to her waist, nuzzled the warm bend between thigh and mound, and finally, as Liz was whimpering in need and her hands were clutching the sofa pillow in a death grip, she pressed her nose and mouth against the heat of Liz's sex through the panties (flower-pattern cotton ones, because who would wear sexy ones for a night like they'd planned?), and Liz made a muffled sound into the sofa pillow.

Bethany nuzzled some more, making Liz groan and her thighs shiver as she tried to keep from clamping down. Then she pulled the panties up and over Liz's knees, and dived into the treasure underneath.

'Oh Bethany,' Liz panted. 'Oh, goddamn you. Oh, I adore you. Oh, please...'

Bethany licked slowly around Liz's wet hot lips, finally coming to the clit, and one of Liz's hands grabbed the back of her neck, hard, to let her know not to move away. Chuckling a little headily, Bethany did as expected, and slipped a finger inside Liz too, moving it in slow circles just inside the opening. Liz bucked against her mouth, rolled her hips to each slow circle, cursed Bethany, swore, begged, and finally, as Bethany speeded up, and thrust another finger into her, she bent taut like a bow and a fresh burst of wetness flowed over Bethany's hand.

Bethany rose to her elbows, the couch cover ruined, her eyes glossy, her breath catching. Liz saw it through a haze of pleasure and sat up to kiss Bethany's salty mouth.

'On your back,' she commanded. 'Now.'

In another twenty minutes, they were lying mostly naked on the same couch, a blanket drawn over them both, tight up against each other's sweat. Liz was smoking a cigarette, blowing smoke circles in the air.

'Put that out, will you?'

Liz did, on the edge of a plate of chocolate chip cookies. The cigarette, at least, hadn't been as satisfying as she'd thought it would be. It had given her a reason not to talk. She didn't want to ask the questions that she ought to. She was too happy, right now.

That was always the warning sign.

'I love you,' said Bethany, touching her cheek.

And there it was, the disintegration of another part of her heart. 'Bullshit.'

'I do!'

'Oh yeah, like you love corndogs. Don't fuck with me, Bethany Sloane.'

'A little late for that.' Bethany smiled, amused.

'And don't smile at me like that.'

Bethany got up, resting on one elbow, and looked down at Liz, and oh, she was so beautiful Liz could no longer hold onto anger or even despair. Bethany stroked her hair. 'I love you,' she said, 'because for years I've been listening to you be cynical about every cute puppy and every happy ending we've come across, and I've known all along how little you meant it. You're so hungry for God that you curse Her at every turn.' She kissed her. 'It's not that complicated. And now that I've seduced you, you'll find I'm very hard to get rid of.'

Liz kissed her only for a moment before she started crying. Bethany held her through the fit, and then they kissed some more, washed up (pineapple shampoo and lavender bath foam, it turned out), and went to bed.


End file.
